From Dusk Till Dawn
by Khaizzuran Al-Azkiya'17
Summary: After 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki asking Hagoromo Ootsuki a.k.a Rikuudou Sennin to revival all former Jinchuurikis. Gaara and Fuu finally meet again after Chuunin Exam and a long time. Will their love journey and relationships continues by them? Rate M, Typho, OOC, and etc. GaaFuu fans, happy reading! GaaFuu haters, go to hell. (Sorry about my English)


**This fanfiction was made for entertainment purposes only and not to be taken seriously. I do not own the characters or setting. The story was written by me and contains adult content and language such as sexual language and action.**

**Pairing : GaaFuu (Gaara x Fuu Jinchuuriki)**

**Warning : Typho, OOC, Sexual Content, and etc.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**GaaFuu fans, happy reading. GaaFuu haters, don't read!**

After emerging victorious from the fourth great ninja war and the revival of the former Jinchuriki that were murdered by the akatsuki, Gaara and Fuu decided to be together in the village hidden in the sand. Being Jinchuriki during a time of non stop battle and conflict, they were feared and despised by citizens of their own lands and villages. Now in a time of peace and prosperity after war and death, Jinchuriki have found acceptance from people of their homelands. Many of them decided to retire as shinobi and live peacefully without resolving to violence just to feel safe. Naruto Uzumaki risked his life to save the entire shinobi world and wished for the deceased Jinchuriki back to life. So that they may have a second chance at life and live in peace.

Gaara must continue his duties as Kazekage of the hidden sand. While at the same time being with the former Seven Tails Jinchuriki, Fuu of the hidden waterfall. After being revived by Hagoromo Otsutsuki the sage of six paths at Naruto's request, Fuu made plans to travel the world to make a hundred friends as her village chief Shibuki taught her, but visiting Gaara made her have a change in plans. Gaara being her first friend as a jinchuriki and understanding one another in similar ways, she couldn't understand at first but she was in love with Gaara and he too fell for her. After that night they spent under the moonlight together, they continuously saw each other every day. When Gaara carries out his duties as Kazekage, Fuu plays with the children of the hidden sand. When the Kazekage goes out for a walk around the village, the citizens would see Fuu right by his side holding Gaara's hand or wrapping her arms tightly around his arm. They found happiness looking into each other's eyes out of joy, wonder and desire.

Fuu can see a future not only as the Kazekage's lover, but his wife to be someday.

Eventually the mother of his children and then truly live a happy life until the end of her days with Gaara. For now, Fuu wants to be young and happy with Gaara as they both have their goals to fulfill and time to spend together before they even start a family. Gaara and Fuu have been continuously going on dates like dinner, walks along the park, and trips to the other villages. Day by day, Fuu fell for Gaara more and more to the point where she didn't want to be without him.

As the Kazekage, Gaara is often busy even on the weekends and rarely gets a day off. Usually once almost every month. Even though she wanders around and socializes with the other villagers especially the children, Fuu can't keep Gaara off her mind. Sometimes she only sees him during the day on his lunch breaks or in the office. They've yet to move in together but vowed to be committed to each other. Fuu lives in a one bedroom apartment across the Kazekage's quarters from the balcony of her apartment just daydreaming about her lover. Gaara would look down to Fuu from the roof just to wave or blow a kiss to her. Sometimes Fuu would fly up to the roof of the Kazekage's quarters just to hug and kiss Gaara under the moonlight like they always do since that night. Fuu would find herself missing Gaara's physical features. His touch. His scent. Especially his voice.

Everyday could be a busy day for Gaara and a goodnight sleep is hard to come by these days. Since he never really slept before his change of heart so long ago. Being Kazekage makes it even harder to get some bedrest. Mostly Gaara would just like in bed and close his eyes to escape the world for a few minutes. The ceil of his room would disappear from his sight and he saw Fuu. In the visions, Fuu would approach Gaara very slowly in her usual attire and get very close to him. Fuu would pull Gaara in and kiss him as he does nothing to stop it. As a matter of fact he doesn't want to stop it. Fuu would then take Gaara's hand rubbing her face against his palm very smoothly as she enjoys it. She would then hold it in front of her and put Gaara's left thumb in her mouth while in reality his thumb is under the cloth of his attire. He would envision Fuu slowly sucking his thumb.

Gaara would also envision Fuu making eye contact with his thumb in her mouth. Licking and sucking on Gaara's fingers seductively staring into his eyes. Fuu then pulls Gaara in kissing him with her tongue in his mouth and arms wrapped around him. As her eyes were closed and her cheeks blushing red, Gaara's eyes were wide open witnessing Fuu enjoy this shockingly as much as he is. Maybe even more since Fuu is the most dominant one in this vision. This vision excited Gaara to the point where he unbuttons his attire to reach down in his pants to make this allusion more enjoyable.

Fuu then goes from French kissing Gaara to licking him on his cheeks and neck. She then reunites her lips with his with his and gripping him tightly enough to where he can feel her breasts press up against his chest. As Fuu is kissing him, Gaara can feel her hands lowering from his chest to his waist and can hear her moaning as they kiss. Fuu then pulls away slowly bending down on her knees touching the ground and all Gaara can see is the top of her emerald green hair. He witnesses as she unbuttons his pants and without any hesitation, Fuu takes Gaara closer into her desires. Gaara watches her head rocking back and forth against his waist as he enjoys the pleasure of her lust. Faster and faster he feels his sealed up desire coming out. Closer and closer he reaches for the climax as he envisions Fuu taking him deeper into her.

"Lord Kazekage" someone knocked at Gaara's bedroom doors forcing him to open his eyes to a bulge in his pants with his hand gripping what's causing it.

Gaara opens the door and sees a sand shinobi. "We've received new reports."he reported to Gaara.

"Very well."he replied "Better get to it then."the sand shinobi leaves and Gaara collects himself to carry out his duties as Kazekage.

However, the Kazekage's lover remains in his thoughts giving him something to look forward to down the road.

Fuu was in her apartment taking a lazy day to rest in bed and do absolutely nothing.

Although resting in bed is something to enjoy, it can be very boring especially for Fuu. Fuu rolls around in bed and then notices a picture on a nightstand. She reaches out to grab the frame and would appear to be a picture of her boyfriend Gaara the fifth Kazekage. Fuu puts the picture on the pillow next to the one she's laying on. She couldn't help but kiss the picture as if she was kissing her lover for real. Fuu found herself missing him so much to the point where she started to shed a tear.

"Baby!" She said touching the picture.

Fuu then lays on her pillow horizontally while looking at Gaara's picture. She lays on the pillow like she's laying on somebody, fantasizing it's her lover. Fuu takes off her white skirt leaving only her fishnet leggings on. Fuu holds the picture with her right hand and reaches down to her fishnets with her left. Fuu reaches under her hand under her fishnet leggings tracing her middle and ring finger down to her sweet spot. "Gaara" she said inserting her fingers up inside her sweet spot. "Baby!" She moaned and put her skirt in her mouth biting down on the cloth. Slow at first then faster and faster.

She then started to move as if she was mating with the pillow she laid on. Fuu wrapped her legs around the pillow humping it imagining it's Gaara she's on top of. Fuu let's the skirt out of her mouth to breathe while moaning out to Gaara who is most likely working. Tears out of missing her lover run down her face as she moans out his name out loud. Fuu inserts her fingers even further up her clitoris pressing her lips against the picture of Gaara's face. She moans as she kisses Gaara's picture and cries out of desire to share this moment with him. Fuu then jerks her head looking up at the ceiling and gropes her left breast with her right hand. "Gaara." She moaned with tears "I...I want you!"

Closer and closer as she grows towards her climax. Tears running down her face while moaning, groping her breast and fingering herself until she finally releases her sealed up desire. Fuu then lays out flat on her bed breathing hard and looking at Gaara's picture. Her tears continue to fall as she longs for Gaara and the urge to make her long awaited fantasy happen with him.

"Gaara….baby…please…please I…丨 want to...become…one with you!" She cried while heavily breathing after her climax.

The afternoon rolls by and Fuu hears a knock at the door and a voice saying special delivery came in for her. Fuu puts some clothes on and answers the door. She see's a woman handing her an envelope and leaves down the hall. Fuu opens the envelope to find what would appear to be a letter. A letter from Gaara it reads:

"Fuu, my lover,

I know I've been busy alot but I want to spend time with you. It's been a while since we were alone together. So meet me at my office before nightfall.

Love, Gaara" Fuu got excited and jumped out of joy and happiness. The fact that she'll see Gaara tonight, gets her hyperactive on her feet.

The afternoon rolls by and suns begins to set upon the mountains of the hidden sand village. Fuu walks through the halls of the Kazekage's quarters trying to find her boyfriend's office. Fuu looks through a window of a door and sees the back of Gaara's red hair. She opens the door and enters the room "Gaara" she said causing him to turn around and make eye contact with her. "Hello my love" he said smiling at her causing Fuu to her blush.

Gaara then takes Fuu by her hand leaving the room and guiding her down the halls. Not saying a word and holding her hand, walking down the halls causes Fuu to be curious and excited. Gaara then stops in front of a door and faces Fuu as the touch noses and he kisses her. French kissing in the middle of the halls and then Gaara wraps and blindfold around Fuus eyes and continues to make out with her.

Gaara then opens up the door letting Fuu enter first and walks in after then closes the door behind him, locking it up. From behind, Gaara turns her head to the side and french kisses her while slipping his hand down her skirt and fishnets gripping her crotch. Fuu then rubs her waist against Gaara's crotch area causing him to rub her clit faster and deeper. He then takes his right hand and grabs her left breast as they kiss with their tongues in each other's mouths.

Fuu then turns towards Gaara and pins him to the wall while kissing him and takes off her blindfold. Fuu then takes her hands and removes Gaara's armor and long red robe exposing his manly chest and then lowers down to unbutton his pants to unveil what's under the bulge. She unveils Gaara's manhood and licks her lips and grabs a handful of his shaft and welcomes it into her mouth. With long awaited pleasure and desire, Fuu starts sucking Gaara's cock causing him to close his eyes out of pleasure of what she is doing for him. She gagged on his whole, clean, shaved shaft rocking her head back and forth loving every slurp and suck of it to the point where she wants it in her wet aching sweet spot.

"Now." She said "I need it now!"

Gaara lifts Fuu off the ground, turns her around, bending her over while removing all her clothes until she's completely naked and he does the same with his attire. "Yes" Fuu said "I'm all yours." Gaara takes his shaft and inserts it inside Fuu's wet sweet spot causing her to moan from the pleasure and pain. Gaara takes it slow out of care for Fuu since it's both their first time having sex with one another. With each move, Fuu moans out of pleasure after waiting for this moment for so long. She looked back at Gaara's thrusting into her from behind and he kisses her as she looks back. Faster and faster Gaara pumps Fuu from behind with each passing moment.

Fuu then lays on her back with her legs spread welcoming Gaara into her wet pussy begging for him to keep making love to her. Gaara then thrusts back into Fuu and french kisses her while fucking her missionary. Closer and closer they both escalate to climaxing after fifteen minutes of making love in his bedroom. They hold hands as Gaara pumps Fuu into cumming together as they get closer to it.

"Gaara I-"

"Yes, me too!" He stopped her.

''Let's cum together!" Fuu moaned as Gaara pumps her even harder and faster. Fuu inhales and exhales as fast as Gaara's pumps her. Closer and closer and they finally cum together as Fuu moans while they kiss and cum at the same time. Gaara lays beside Fuu cuddling her and taking a breather after making love with his lover. "Fuu" Gaara said.

"What is it baby?" Fuu asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Gaara" she replied as she climbs on top kissing Gaara.

"I'm not done yet though" Fuu said out of love and lust. Gaara and Fuu make love to each other non-stop from Dusk til Dawn.

Finally, it's done. I hope you enjoyed! w


End file.
